A Thiefs' heart
by kawaii234
Summary: When one twin happens to be...occupied the other goes on an adventure of a life time. An adventure for the heart.
1. Weird meeting

When one stupid twin decides not to pass tests before the school year ends and the other did, one must go to summer school. Even if the twins had never a really been apart. Yo, it's me Connor and this is a story about my brothers four weeks without me. If you are wondering why we went four weeks without each other it's because I had to go to stupid summer school. But alas this story has nothing to do with me. I was just a thoughtless spectator.

Travis: What are you talking about, Connor? You weren't even there.

Connor: I know I wasn't there, but we're twin's brother. I see what you see.

Travis: No, You don't.

Connor: well you're not the story teller I am.

Travis: Actually I should be the story teller it's my girlfriend.

Connor: But I never get to have this chance to tell a story.

Travis: Fine whatever.

Connor: Yes!

Anyway, it was a sunny summer day when the Stoll twin decided to take a walk on the beach. He doesn't know what urged him to do this but he decided to. He stopped for a second to take off his shoes, for he loves to feel the sand between his toes. He tucked his shoes into his pouch and took out a silver dagger. This silver dagger was given to him by our father Hermes when Travis and I went on this quest, but that's another story. Travis began to clean the dagger on his shirt when he looked out to the sea. He didn't stop walking but his steps did come to a slow motion. The ocean seemed to be shimmering for some reason, like the gods were smiling down on it. The water was crystal blue and completely calm, which gave Travis that same calm feeling. But that calm feeling came to a halt when out of no where waves started crashing onto the shore. He cocked his head to the side at the sudden distress of the ocean.

"That's strange," He whispered to himself.

He stood there wondering for a second why did the oceans do this, but when he narrowed his eyes to look into the horizon he saw something that shocked him. A girl was riding the wave with such grace and ease he thought for a second that she was gliding on it. Until he saw the surf board. He sat on the sand and laid his dagger intrigued by the girl on the waves. Then he suddenly looked to the side and saw a tan bag with an eagle on it. He dug his hands into the san trying to reach over to the bag and start searching through it. He bit on his lip because the urge was oddly strong. He took deep breaths and closed his eyes. But when he opened them the bag was in his hand. He winced trying to put the bag back but he couldn't let go. He looked out to the waves and the girl was riding in. The girl was coming in and Travis still had the bag in his hand. Why wouldn't the bag get out of his hand? Could it be the girls that on the surf board and that was now approaching him? The girl walked up to him and eyed him. Travis looked up at her frozen. She had a scowl on her face as she looked down hear his hand, but she wasn't looking at the bag in his hand, she was looking at his dagger. Travis quickly looked down at the dagger and snapped his fingers. He gave the girl a smirk and looked up at her. But for some odd reason not directly in the eyes.

"So," Travis started, "Admiring my new Cell?"

The girl rolled her eyes and got down to Travis' eye level. She took the bag out of his hand and looked him directly in the eyes. When she did that that smirk in Travis' face faded. Her eyes were a striking electric blue that seemed to have electricity jump through them. She looked down at her bag and pulled a white laced long sleeved shirt that was see-through and put it on. Then she took a white hair tie and tied back her short black hair. Water dripped off her skin and Travis couldn't help but stare. Then she took her light blue surf board with a bolt on it and dug it into the ground. She sat down next to Travis and he tensed up. For a good five minutes they sat there just watching the ocean. Complete strangers feeling comfortable together.

"Hey thief," The girl started, "Were you planning on stealing my bag?"

Travis seemed stunned. It wasn't intentional that he grabbed her bag it just happened. Then Travis pushed his hair back and tried to be smooth,

"Just wanted to find a reason to talk to you."

The girl chuckled and Travis blushed.

"Why didn't you just wave that dagger-I mean cell phone around. That would've caught my attention."

Travis made a silent gasp and started playing with his hair. A mortal that could see through the mist? That was rare. The girl tucked some straggling pieces of her hair behind her ear and they remained silent. Then Travis decided it was okay to ask the mortal some questions.

"Hey, are you familiar with Greek mythology?"

The girl took a big sigh and rolled her eyes,

"I would say I am."

"Do you know what mist is?"

"I think I do?"

"How about furies and Minotaur's?"

"Ugh, hate them."

Travis grabbed his dagger and tucked it back in his bag. He looked back at the ocean and it became calm again. With that crystal blue look and the serene feeling Travis felt shy for the first time. Like he didn't know what to say. That loser is going to come out and probably say something stupid. The girl started bouncing her leg impatiently and Travis couldn't figure out why.

"Soooo…." Travis tried.

"You're so dense," the girl said bluntly.

He looked at her with questioning in his eyes.

"What did you call me?" Travis asked.

"I'm pretty sure I didn't stutter. You are dense, and you would make a terrible satyr."

"Hold the phone mortal, who do you think you're calling dense. I could ask Zeus to strike you down right now if I wanted to," Travis lied while standing up defensive.

The girl cocked one eye brow and stood up with a smirk. Hold up I have to stop the story for a second. If you think my brother is so stupid to not figure who this girl is raise your hand? All of your hands better be up. Because she hit the nail on the head with the whole dense thing. Anyway, the girl got an inch away from Travis' face. He looked mad and she looked peeved. Btu it was pretty funny when the girl had to get on her toes to almost get to his eye level. She was kind of short if you ask me. They stood mocking each other with there eyes. Then the girl did something Travis didn't expect. She laughed at him. Then she looked up at him with joyful eyes. Her blue eyes seemed a lot clearer not that she was smiling. Her smile actually made Travis blush even harder. Then she held out her hand like she wanted to shake. She held her head to the side and water dripped off her nose.

"I'm Breana, or you could just call me Bree."

Travis held out his hand questioning what might happen if he touched her. When there hands connected with hers he felt a sudden shock in his body. He let go of her hand fast then backed up. She closed her eyes and smiled like she knew he'd finally get it.

"Demigod?" he asked.

"Demigod," she answered.

Travis backed up and blushed. Now He noticed why she had an eagle on her board and her bag. And the white over coat thing. Plus the electric blue eyes.

"Wait that means your apart of the big three?"

She nodded.

"Oh my gods."

Travis got close to Breana's face and studied it. How could one of the big three still be walking around her with out any monsters attacking her? She smiled and backed away from his face.

"I know big three, major danger, but I have a strong god to protect me."  
Travis eyed her, but couldn't help to smile back at that smile she gave him. Then he sat back down on the sand and took out his dagger again.

"Yeah, a god."


	2. Busted!

Travis and Breana sat on the sand for the day just talking. He figured out that she was the daughter of Zeus, she was mixed between African American and god, and she has yet to find her Achilles heal. They sat there joking and laughing together like they had been friends since the beginning of time. A couple of times Breana took out her camera and took pictures of her and him. She even made a video. Kind of like a son of Hermes interview.

"So Daughter of Zeus?" Travis said.

"So son of Hermes?"

Travis turned to her and she turned to him. She gave him a warm smile while tucking her hair behind her ear. Travis blushed and dug his hand into the sand. This Stoll twin had never really experienced such an awkward feeling. He never really blushed like he is blushing now, too. He looked back at the ocean and tried to sum up a conversation.

"So you like the ocean? I mean it looked really rough when you were on it."

"Poseidon doesn't like me much. So every time I step in water the waves go crazy. So I use that to my advantage," Breana chuckled.

Travis laughed also.

"That's a good way of putting it."

Breana stood up and looked at the ocean and balled her hand into a fist. And did something no demigod would've dared to do.

"You hear that Poseidon? I laugh at you!"

The ocean suddenly broke and waves stared crashing against the sand. Travis stared up at her in disbelief as she mocked the god of the sea. After she was done she sat back down next to Travis. He chuckled and placed his hand on his face.

"You are crazy," he toyed.

"Well I'm a rebel I can't help it."

Travis locked eyes with Breana. He shifted awkwardly and gripped the sand. Breana also shifted, but when she shifted her hand accidently shifted on top of Travis'. She pulled her hand back fast. Travis did the same, but hoping he didn't. His heart pounded hard. He turned away from her with his hair falling in his face.

"Hey son of Hermes?" Breana called.

Travis looked back at her.

"You blush a lot."

I really never thought my brother's face could turn so red. He scratched his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"Umm…thanks."

She chuckled and then reached her hand over to his face. She brushed his hair out of his face and noticed something. A new feeling growing in her. Travis looked back at the ocean. Poseidon seemed to have calmed down. Or his son was near by. Travis looked over his shoulder to see if he might see Percy. One of the other big three.

"Who are you looking for?" Breana asked.

"Oh just Percy, you know."

She lifted one eye brow and looked at Travis skeptically.

"Who?"

Travis cringed his head back then got really close to her face. She backed up a little bit and smiled a little bit.

"What?" she asked.

"Please tell me you're joking? You mean you don't know who Percy Jackson is? I bet you don't even know what camp half blood is. Gods where were you during the war?"

"Umm you might go off on me for asking, but what war?"

Travis stared at her in disbelief.

"You it had a bunch of different creatures in it like Minotaur's and hellhounds like that one approaching us."

They both tense up. He just said hellhounds approaching. That means time to take invasive action. Breana stood up faster then Travis and took a two metallic pencils out of her pocket. She said some word in Greek then her pencils started turning into two long sword'. In those swords electricity jumped in and out of the hilt. She swung the swords around in a clockwise position. The hellhound started running towards us and in the distance some more hellhounds started fallowing behind the one leading it. Of coarse one demigod is bad enough alone, but when that demigod is with one of the big three you're basically sending out a flare saying _I'm here I'm here! Please come and send me to Hades! _ Anyway, Travis stood up and took his dagger out of his pocket. The hellhounds came closer. Now that they were in seeing distance there was about fifty of them.

"_Di immortales_!" She growled.

"We should get out of here," Travis said while scooping up his and her bags.

Breana rolled her eyes while smirking.

"There's no way I'm running from a fight!"

Travis smirked and nodded his head. They both took there stances and waited for the hellhounds to approach. Then the clouds started to turn grey and a booming voice came from above.

"There's no way I'm letting you fight!"

"Aw man…." Breana whispered.

Then a shocking feeling arose in Travis' body. He had the feeling that Breana wasn't suppose to really be here. Like she sort of snuck out. She chuckled and put her fist to her head. Her swords turned back into pencils and she put them in her pocket. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Busted," she teased.

"Oh yeah!"

Thunder struck in the sky and Travis knew almost immediately who it as. Zeus. Then in a puff of smoke Zeus showed up. He walked up to Breana and then took her by the arm.

"You are so busted."

She laughed a little. But it wasn't an ha ha kind of laugh it was an uh-oh kind of laugh.

"BREANA!" Zeus growled.

"Well what do you expect? You hold me in Olympus all day and night! I never get to do things I want to do! Like surf, skate, dance, or piss off Poseidon. I hate being stuck up there living under your little microscope. I'm older now! I have needs," Breana said back.

Travis looked over his shoulder and saw that the hellhounds had come to a halt. Maybe this had something to do with Zeus' presents. Then Zeus looked over his shoulder and noticed Travis. A chill ran yup his spine.

"Travis Stoll?" he said.

When Zeus said his name he got tight in all of his joints.

"You met a thief? That's why you wanted to get away to meet a Hermes child?"

Breana's eyes narrowed. Then she walked over to Travis and placed her hand on his shoulder. She smirked and started to play with his hair with the hand that was on his shoulder.

"I enjoyed Travis' company. And I think he enjoyed mine," she looked at her dad and did this thing with her eye brows, "If you know what I'm talking about."

Then she looked at Travis and did something that confused Travis. She got on her toes so she could get at least to Travis' lip level. She licked her lips a little then closed in on Travis'. I'm not gong to explain the kiss because would be just strange since he's my brother and all. But I can explain what Breana did since I'm technically not related to her. The lip lock was so intense Travis couldn't even tell if she was serious. She let go of Travis and looked at Breana like she was a goddess herself. She bit her lip and Travis hoped that she would do that to his bottom lip. His heart pounded. Then he felt the hairs on the back of his neck singe. He could tell Zeus was upset.

"Where going Breana," Zeus growled.

"Fine," she turned back to me and winked, "See you later."

Then in a flash they were gone. Travis let out a big breathe and turned around. But when he did a hellhound was staring him dead in the face. Like any demigod at this type of situation he fainted.


	3. New Arrivals

After a few days Travis showed up at camp like a ghost. He had been traumatized by the sudden encounter of Zeus and his daughter, Breana. The way Travis was acting arose the camp in suspicion.

"Is Travis okay?" Annabeth asked Percy.

Annabeth, Percy, and Jennifer a daughter of Aphrodite sat by the lake. They were laughing about random subjects until Travis stumbled by them.

"I don't know," Percy started, "Maybe he misses his twin. You know Connor had to go to summer school."

Travis sat on a stump and looked at the sky. He took a deep sigh and then hit himself on the head. Percy and Annabeth looked at Jennifer waiting to see what she would say. Her eyes narrowed as Travis began to play with his thumbs. Then her hair stood on end and she cupped her hands over her face.

"Oh he's missing some one," Jennifer winked, "But not his twin."

Percy looked at her in questioning. Jennifer rearranged Annabeth's face towards Travis.

"Check it out," Jennifer started, "Look at how he's twiddling his thumbs. Symbolizes that he's thinking about something. And the way he's sighing means that he's missing something. And the way he keeps hitting his head means he wants to forget about something. You get it guys?"

"Doesn't that mean he wants his twin?"

Annabeth looked at him with serious eyes. Like she knew Percy was going to say that.

"Seaweed brain, really?" Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"So," Jennifer said, "Who do you think it is?"

"I don't know. It could be my sister you know the one with the freckles."

"No, he looked like he would go for someone more complicated. Like a girl who makes him think."

They nodded there head in agreement, even though Percy was sill in the dark about the situation.

"Aww this girl is making him crazy. Just look at the expression on his face," Annabeth sighed.

"I know isn't it cute," Jennifer agreed.

Then a phone went off. It was Jennifer's phone. Why she brought a cell phone with her to camp, we have no idea why. You know it's just like yelling HEY DEMIGOD HERE, YOU CAN KILL ME! Any way Jennifer answered the phone and walked off. Percy and Annabeth stood there alone. And some twisted idea formed in his head.

"Hey Annabeth, were alone…."

"We are."

Annabeth smiled and got close to Percy's face like she was about to kiss him. Then she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Really like I'm going to kiss you when you are clueless about matters of the heart? Get real Percy."

Then Annabeth got up and walked away laughing. Then Percy finally figured it out.

"Oh, so Travis is freaking out over some girl?" Percy figured out, finally.

Percy laughed then fallowed in Annabeth's path.

So now we move on to Jennifer and a bunch of other different demigods who just happen to know about a little something.

"So is she really coming, Jen?" Melina, daughter of Athena, asked.

"Really, really! Her dad's finally letting her out of his grasp. She just called and told me!" Jennifer answered.

"I can't wait to see her!" Naomi, daughter of Poseidon (or Percy's younger sister), exclaimed.

"Yes my BFF finally gets to come to camp for the first time. That old fart of a father of hers always said 'that best friend of yours Melina is a bad influence on my daughter's young innocent mind.' Blah, blah, and blah."

"Yeah," Naomi added, "And I finally have someone else to play with."

As the three girls waited in anticipation Chiron came galloping up in his horse form. He had some news about the new demigod arrival. He told them that the new demigod was kind of shy and that she only knew three people here. So he told Melina, Jennifer, and Naomi to show her around and her new cabin. She was coming around three o clock and her father was going to accompany her. That's when the girls tensed up, especially Melina. You may not know this, but Melina and Zeus had an interesting past. Like Melina is not too fond of Zeus.

"So Bree is still coming right?" Melina asked.

"Well maybe, if the camp is on their best behavior. So know flaming arrows Melina," Chiron pointed out.

Melina bowed her head and played with her thumbs. Then Chiron laughed as he trotted off.

"So around three?" Melina asked.

"Yeah," Naomi answered.

"It's two thirty now," Jennifer said while looking at her wrist.

They all nodded and smiled.

"Soooo?" Jennifer said while rolling her eyes, "Our little Zeus daughter is digging hard core on someone."

Naomi's eyes became wide.

"How could you tell?" Melina asked.

Jennifer rolled her eyes up before talking.

"Well when I talked to her she was sighing a lot and giggling a little. If that's not her liking someone then she was just doing something strange."

"But, she doesn't like like guys like that. She must be doing something strange."

"No, this is my expertise and she likes someone."

"Whatever...."

Jennifer rolled her eyes and began to argue with Melina. As they fought Naomi shuffled off to tell the news about the new arrival. She had to go tell Emily another daughter of Athena that she was coming. She goes to school with the new arrival. And when Naomi told her this Emily freaked out.

"NO WAY! He's letting her come?!" Emily exclaimed.

Naomi nodded her head. Emily squealed and began to stomp her feet in joy.

"I can't wait until she gets here!" Emily started, "I have to go tell Percy and Annabeth!"

Then Emily ran off in the other direction trying to find Percy and Annabeth. Now after Emily had spread the news about the new arrival the whole camp was buzzing. They started talking even more when they hear that the new arrival was going to be accompanied by Zeus. No half-blood has ever been accompanied by their god parent. Three o clock came around slowly and every one anxiously awaited. Except Travis, he really couldn't care less. All he could care about was the girl he met at the beach. And that kiss they shared. He didn't know if she wanted to kiss him or get back at her dad, but he was glad she did it. But still he couldn't get her image out of his head. When she gave him that warm smile it made his heart pound. He hadn't even thought about his twin who is slaving away at school wishing he was back at camp. …Sorry I had a moment. But anyway when Travis thought about her smile he smiled himself. Then he prayed out loud to the heavens,

"Please let me see her again O mighty Zeus!"

Then thunder rumbled in the sky. Wrong person to ask if you wanna ask me. Then he thought of something else, he would pray to the goddess of love. Seeing that she has all the experience in the world with this type of thing. Then he got on his knees and put his hands together and began to pray to Aphrodite.

Back at the cabins people began to gather around a new person. But out of all the people Melina, Naomi, Jennifer, and Emily were hugging her to death.

"I can't believe you're here Bree!" they all exclaimed in unison.

"I…can't…breathe!" Breana managed to get out.

They all let her go and apologized. Voices began to talk to her as a tall man stood behind her. It was Zeus looking as protective as ever. Then Melina glanced up and him and grimaced. Zeus tensed and put his hand on his daughters shoulder.

"I believe that my daughter would be happier here than in Olympus," Zeus stated.

Breana nodded her head and looked over everyone's shoulder like she was trying to find someone. Then she looked up to Chiron who was standing right next to Zeus.

"Is there by any chance," Breana started, "There is someone here who's the son of Hermes and has brown hair who's sort of awkward?"

Then everybody laughed at her describing the entire Hermes cabin. Then Zeus pulled Chiron to the side and whispered in his ear.

"Chiron, I would appreciate it if you keep my little girl away from that boy Travis Stoll."

Chiron looked at Zeus awkwardly then nodded his head in understanding. Then Melina tugged on Zeus cloudy blue shirt and pulled out something from behind her back. It was a type of mallet. That's when Zeus decided it was time to leave. Zeus bent down to Breana's eye level and began to speak to her.

"Okay Breana, I'm going to leave now. You stay safe and please stay away from boys. Especially the one we talked about."

Breana rolled her eyes and nodded while saying,

"Yes daddy."

Then in a puff of smoke Zeus left. Then Breana chuckled and Jennifer had tons of questions to ask Breana about Zeus' leaving statement.

"Who was your father talking about?" Jennifer asked.

"Guys," Breana started, "I need your help finding someone."

Then Breana took off towards the lake. And as soon as Breana was about two yards in front of them Melina put a 20 in Jennifer's' hand.

"Okay you win," Melina stated, "Breana likes somebody."

Jennifer held the 20 up to the sky and smirked.

"I told you I was an expert in these types of things."

When Jennifer looked back down Naomi, Emily, and Melina were had already caught up with Breana.

"Hey guys!" Jennifer called out, "Wait for me!"


	4. Poseidon vs Zeus

As Breana trotted through the camp trying to find someone. Even a possessive personality started to kick in. Melina had something to do and Naomi got tired of getting yelled at so they ditched. Emily stayed because she hasn't seen Breana in a while and Jennifer stayed because she knew this had everything to do with the matters of the heart. Breana stopped as she past the lake. She looked at the water and it seemed calm and serene. She smiled and started twiddling her hair. Then she griped the Lightning bolt necklace around her neck and made a determined face.

"Okay let's get going," She declared.

Breana looked to her left and nodded at Jennifer then she looked to her right and tried to nod at Emily, but she was distracted. She had her head phones on and she was practicing cheerleading moves while looking at a son of Hephaestus, named Ray. Nobody really uses his real name, so we just call him Ray. You see Emily always had a fascination with cheerleading. She's really good at being tossed in the air, for she is so small. Breana was a cheerleader also, but she had to quit for some reason. Anyway as Emily kept dancing Breana grew a little uneasy with Emily's lack of focus.

"Emily," Breana tugged on her hair. No response. Then Breana did what she would always do to get Emily's attention.

She gripped her hair and sent a little shock wave through it. Emily jumped and her head phones fell out of her ears.

"What?!" she exclaimed.

"Now that we've got your attention let's get this started," Breana smiled.

Jennifer chuckled and they continued to walk. Then Emily looked to her side and saw Ray. She chuckled and waved at him then stopped Breana.

"We should show you to your cabin and get you well acquainted. Like you know we should unpack all of your stuff and get you settled in."

Emily looked over Breana's shoulder and held up the one minute finger. Breana narrowed her eyes then picked up Emily's hand and examined her palm. It had pink writing on it.

"Emily?" Breana asked.

"What acquainted is my new word of the day. Who knew I was going to get to use it in a sentence!" Emily laughed.

Breana laughed as Emily and Jennifer pushed her towards her cabin.

As soon as Breana got into her cabin, Travis shuffled by. Do ya'll see the dramatic irony in this? Anyway as Breana started settling in she examined her cabin. The walls were decorated like clouds that floated by and if you look up you could see a starry sky. Plus at the back of the cabin was a tall mirror. What intrigued Breana the most was the frame of the mirror. It wrapped around the mirror with curves and indentations. At the top was a carving of a star moving in a gust of wind. She smiled at the mirror and turned around. She touched the empty bunks and sighed. She felt a little lonely after begging her dad to let her come camp half-blood. But the reason she came to camp half-blood baffled Zeus. She was looking for the boy she met on the beach. She didn't really catch his name when she first talked to him. She thought he might be here because he mentioned it when she had a conversation with him. She flopped down on the bed and started rummaging through her eagle bag. She pulled out her camera and scanned through the pictures of Travis. She smiled at every picture she saw of him. Then she laughed when she came to the Hermes interview. Snickering at every word he said Breana turned off her camera and put it down to the side of her. Then she heard a knock on the door. It was Annabeth and Percy to see how the new arrival was setting in.

"Come in," Breana said cheerfully while sitting up.

"Hi," Annabeth started, "I'm Annabeth and this is Percy."

Annabeth smiled and extended her hand to Breana. She happily shook it and then turned to Percy. That's when her face grimaced.

"Son of Poseidon?" Breana question.

Percy nodded and extended his hand. Breana managed a smile and shook it. But when she did Percy let go and jumped back. The reason he jumped back was because Breana had shocked him, "accidentally."

"Sorry," Breana started, "Forgot to put the safety on my hand."

She smiled. Percy narrowed his eyes and backed up. Then he gave her an ugly type of look. Breana gave him one back, but it was more of a smirk. Annabeth could feel tension in the air and she realized that she would have to cut this visit a little short. Seeing that Percy looked like he wanted to kill Breana and vice versa.

"Soooo," Annabeth quickly said with a little giggle in her voice, "Well Breana we just wanted to welcome you into the camp and that dinner starts around 6-ish today."

Breana nodded her head and smiled at Annabeth then left.

"Did you see the way she looked at me?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, think I'm going to like her," Annabeth laughed, "But you looked at her the same way."

"I did not. She like gave me this death glare."

"Well you did the same thing Percy. I can't blame you two either; Zeus and Poseidon always butted head."

Percy laughed and they began to walk off. The rest of the day seemed to calm down until around five o clock. Every time Breana and Percy encountered each other something seemed to happen to one another. Even Emily and Melina started to notice.

"Hey, Emily?" Melina started, "You feel some tension between Percy and Breana?"

Emily nodded her head while chuckling.

"Of course, those two are going to be butting heads until one of them leave."

"Percy better not make Breana leave!" Melina growled.

Then Emily looked at her other hand. It had another word on her palm.

"This problem is definitely going to be a interesting remarkable."

They paused for a little bit then Emily popped up yelling,

"Oh! I used the other word in a sentence! WOOT WOOT!"

Melina eyed Emily then finally said,

"Girl you are so strange."

If you are wondering about some of the things that went down. When Breana got close to the lake a current suddenly pulled her in a little. Getting her wet. It was funny how it happened when Percy walked near her and looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. And when Percy was tweaking with his iPod it shocked him making his hair stand on end. And that happened when she walked right by him. The innocent spectators just stood there and watched as it all went down. If you're wondering about Travis and where he is during all of this, he was in his cabin just looking at the roof sighing all of the time. I swear if he would've just stepped out of the cabin once he would see Breana and get it done with, but no, he sat inside and sulked. Anyway as the feud between Percy and Breana went one. They went at it until five o clock that day. Which brings us back to what went down at five o clock. Breana was getting fed up with getting splashed at every corner she turned. And Percy was getting tired of almost getting singed at every turn. So they decided to settle this at the arena. It was a moment that was truly unforgettable. Percy against Breana, Poseidon against Zeus. When they got to the arena Breana pulled out her Metallic pencils that turned into swords and Percy used a sword one of the Hephaestus kids gave him.

"Rules?" Breana asked.

"No cutting, or slicing, and you have to knock the opponent's weapon out of the other ones hand."

Breana nodded thinking it was completely fair. Breana took a deep breath then took a different stance. Percy took a stance, but it looked awkward compared to Breana's. The pencils in Breana's hands grew to long swords and she started swing them clock wise like what she did when she was on the beach. We really didn't know what all of this was going to prove, but it was always fun to watch a good fight between an experienced fighter (Percy) and a not so experienced fighter (Breana). Breana chuckled as Percy lunged towards her. But what Percy didn't know is that Breana USE TO BE A CHEERLEADER! Cheerleading is like ninja training. They know how to flip and fly through the air and stuff. Well as Percy lunged by her Breana flipped forwards almost getting hit by Percy's sword. Percy sliced at her, but Breana was fast. She flipped over Percy. She landed in front of her and put a smirk on her face. Then Emily cheered because she hadn't seen Breana do that in a while. She looked over her shoulder and flipped her hair out of her face, while taunting,

"Is that the best you got?"


	5. Finally

Well a few minutes went by and Percy all by himself was drenched in sweat. As for Breana she looked as good as she did when the fight first started. Percy started huffing as he charged at Breana for the fortieth time. When Percy came at her Breana just deflected with the sword in her left hand. Percy placed his hands on his knees and looked up at Breana in anger.

"What the…! How the heck do you keep deflecting my hits?!" Percy yelled at Breana.

Breana started shuffling back and forth with her feet taunting Percy.

"I don't know," Breana started, "Maybe I'm just gifted."

Anyway as Percy and Breana continued to fight Travis decided that he shouldn't stay inside and sulk all day. So he decided he was going to walk around the camp and sulk in fresh air. And for some odd reason he wanted to walk by the arena area. He got up and shuffled his way to the arena area. He sighed as his feet slid across the camp floor. He walked until he saw a crowd around one arena. He walked closer trying to see what was going on. But he was too far back to see who was really fighting. All he could see was two blurry figures going at it. All he could tell it was a girl and a boy. Probably someone from the Ares cabin. Breana smirked then stopped shuffling her feet. She ran towards Percy with her swords and swung at him. He moved just in the nick of time, just not as graceful as Breana would've done it. But what Percy didn't understand was that that was Breana's diversion. He didn't notice that Breana had left one sword behind her. The cool thing about her swords is that one sword always fallows the other. So if she's standing directly behind Percy the sword was going to go straight through his or near his hand to get his sword out of his hand. Then her smirk faded as she looked directly in front of herself. She narrowed her eyes in thought that she might have saw who she was looking for. Unfortunately she wasn't paying attention. Because if she was she would've won the match already and knocked Percy's sword out of his hand. Percy used this as an advantage he charged at Breana from behind. Breana wanted to see the person she was looking at closer, but she couldn't just leave the fight like that. She sighed as she heard Percy's footsteps closing in on her. Then when Percy was close enough Breana stepped back placed her elbow perfectly where Percy's stomach was. Then with her free hand she grabbed Percy's wrist and he dropped his sword. Breana had obviously won, and she didn't even have to look at what she was doing. Percy dropped to the ground and looked up at Breana in awe. The crowd was silent as Breana put her hair behind her ear. Her swords returned to pencils. She walked back behind Percy and retrieved her other pencil. Then she shoved it into her pockets. It was so quiet you could hear a pen drop. Then the silence was broken by Breana's friends Emily and Melina.

"WOOT! WOOT! YOU GO BREANA SHOW HIM WHO'S BOSS! THAT A GIRL!" they screamed.

Breana smiled then walked off the arena as the rest began to cheer. After a while they dispersed. Unfortunately Breana couldn't see who she was looking for, for he left too. Breana stomped her foot on the ground as her friends started surround her. Even Annabeth congratulated her. Percy was sitting on the arena still shocked.

"Man, Breana that was amazing!" Annabeth said.

"Well I was in the zone," Breana smiled.

Then she felt a tug on her arm. It surprised her and when she gets shocked she shocks back. She let a little shock out and shocked who ever grabbed her. It was Percy completely out of breathe and soaked with sweat.

"How…did you…do…that?" Percy said in between gasp.

Breana shrugged her shoulders and answered,

"I could've done that the entire time, but I decided to wait it out a bit."

"Why?" Emily asked with a chuckle.

"I don't know," Breana answered, "I guess because I needed something to do for the next five minutes until I started looking for gods knows who again."

Percy took a deep breath then flopped down on the ground. Breana smirked then turned her attention towards Emily,

"Hey Emily I need a plan, I think I just saw who I was looking for but he left."

Emily was about to answer when Jennifer, daughter of Aphrodite pushed her out of the way. Breana looked at her awkwardly as Jennifer asked her questions.

"Okay we can find him! We just need a description!"

Everyone set their eyes on Breana and waited for an answer. Even Annabeth seemed interested in the subject. Then she started scrambling in her mind to see who she would fall over for. Just thinking of her personality.

"Umm," Breana started, "Well when we met he tried to be smooth but I saw through his act as quick as lighting could strike. Umm he tried to take my bag I think."

Then everyone said in unison,

"Hermes kid."

"And we talked about a bunch of stuff and we took pic…."

She stopped thinking how stupid she was. She realized that she could've just shown them a picture of him. They probably would've known him if they saw him. Breana hit her head and started to dig in her bag.

"Wait I have a picture of him."

Emily rolled her eyes as Breana pulled out her camera.

"You would forget that you took a picture of him."

Breana laughed nervously and took her camera out of her bag.

Breana turned her camera on. She flipped through some pictures of her and some embarrassing pictures of the gods. She also had one where Hermes and she were taking a picture of themselves making fishy faces at the camera. They all chuckled at that one. Then she flipped the pictures one more time and she got to the one where it was Travis shoulder to shoulder smiling warmly at the camera. Their eyes got wide and they screamed in unison,

"Oh my gods! Travis Stoll?!"

They all turned to each other wide eyed. Now they all knew that Breana liked Travis. And now they figured that Breana is probably the one Travis was freaking out over.

"Oh my gods! I can't believe it! They look so cute together!"

Breana blushed and ducked her head. She turned off the camera and put it back in her bag. Then Emily started to think hard. Then she popped up her head. This was showing that she got a plan.

"I've got a plan!" Emily started, "Okay everyone! I'm going to need a mustache, a suit, Annabeth, and oregano!"

"Why do you need me?" Annabeth asked.

"I need you to bring Travis to this exact same spot at nine o clock."

"But what about the oregano?"

"Just bring it!" Emily demanded.

Then they dispersed and Breana waited anxiously until nine o clock.

Nine o clock came by sooner than she ever realized. She walked back to the arena area and waited for everyone. She heard twigs breaking and thought Travis was coming. She smoothed out her hair and her clothes. Then she looked to the side and noticed that nobody was coming. Then a leave fell on her shoulder and she looked up. It was Emily on top of the tree. Breana eyed her as she watched to see what Emily was doing. She was in the tree dressed in a suit and a mustache. I guess it was a disguise, bt what would a man in a suit be doing in a tree?

"Emily!"

"what!"

Breana rolled her eyes and started climbing the tree to get to Emily.

"Why can't I have a little privacy?"

"Because I wanna know how this is going to turn out!"

As they argued Annabeth came walking with Travis.

"Oh come on Travis, just for a second," Annabeth said.

"Why I wanna go to sleep," Travis whined.

As Travis and Annabeth talked Breana shushed Emily as she looked down at the ground. Breana sighed as she smiled at Travis. Then Emily started shaking Breana and yelling quietly at her.

"Go down go get him!"

"Emily stop shaking me!"

Then Breana stopped at me because when Emily started shaking her she fell. Emily cursed under her breathe as Breana made a big thump on the ground. Travis eyes got wide as Breana rubbed her head. Then she looked up and smiled at him while saying,

"Hey son of Hermes."

Then Travis whispered under his breath with a smile,

"Finally."


	6. Volley ball Mayhem

They stood there in the moon light as Annabeth slowly inched away. Travis was speechless. All he could do was smile at her. Breana chuckled while bowing her head a little and tucking her hair behind her ear.

"What do I have something on my face?" Breana asked.

Travis blushed as he thought about what he wanted to say. He wanted to say she looked lovely in moon light, but he figured that was too cheesy. Breana's face started t turn red as she looked at Travis. You see Breana is not the type to show her feelings often unless it's not under her control. She looked like she wanted to cry. Then in the trees you could hear some more crashing and crunching. It was a lot more people joining Emily in the tree. The funny part was that they were all dressed up in a suit, too. I mean really how many business people are you going to find in a suit in a tree? Anyway the people who joined Emily in the tree were Melina, Annabeth, Jennifer, and Naomi. They sat up in the tree silently waiting to see what would happen. Even though Annabeth and Jennifer were waiting to burst, they kept quiet. As they sat in the tree Breana held back tears. She didn't want to cry in front of Travis. Then Travis walked up to Breana without a thought and hugged her. He held her so tight that if she wanted to break loose she couldn't. She slowly broke her and up and gripped Travis' shirt. Her finger tips were shaking as she held Travis, too. She was on the verge of tears until she heard Travis speak.

"I know," he started and then pulled back from her, "I wanted to see you, too."

Breana gave Travis a shaky smile then that smile turned to a frown.

"Hey, if I didn't come to this camp would you look for me?" Breana asked.

Travis seemed stunned at the questioned. He had no idea how to answer it. Then he smiled and hugged Breana again while saying,

"I would've tor down Olympus just to find you."

Breana chuckled while pushing away from him. She laughed at the fact that he was sort of blushing while he said it. Then that smile faded as they stared at each other. Travis knew what he wanted to do he just didn't know how to bring it about. He bent down to her level and brushed her hair out of her face. Then Emily in the tree said through a walk talky,

"Cue the oregano."

Then out of know where someone pelted Breana in the eye with a ball of oregano. Now if you were watching who ever threw this ball of oregano you would know that they had a cannon for an arm. Breana didn't see it coming and she's pretty sharp at times like this. If you were wondering why she needed the oregano, well now you know.

"Gods!" Breana said while rubbing her eye.

Breana rubbed her eye as it started to water up. Travis placed his hands under Breana's jaw and tilted her head towards him. He wiped her eye, while looking around.

"What the Hades was that?" Travis asked, "It smells like-"

"Oregano…." Breana finished glumly.

Breana clenched her jaw as her eyes traveled up towards the tree. Emily looked down waving as Breana gave her 'I'm gunna kill you' look. Then she forgot about Emily when Travis started speaking to her in a hushed tone,

"Hey," he said almost in a whisper, "Look at me."

Breana looked at him and waited for him to make his move. Travis seemed oddly shy now that he was about to kiss her. He was so shy he didn't kiss her where he wanted to. He brushed her bangs from her forehead and pressed his lips on her forehead gently. Breana seemed somewhat satisfied because she gave him a shy smile. But the person in the tree didn't seem to be too happy. Emily was going off in a silent frantic.

"Are you serious?! On the forehead! Travis you wimp! You didn't go in for the big final butterflies in the stomach grand slam fireworks going off big bang kiss!"

She yelled rocking back and forth. Then she rocked so hard that she fell out herself. She yelled as she went down. She landed with a thump as Travis and Breana walked off back to their cabins.

"Hey Emily are you okay down there?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah, my forehead broke my fall."

They laughed as they all jumped down to help her.

As the next morning came faster than anyone expected, but when it came the girls attack Travis.

"I can't believe you!" Melina went off on Travis as some other screams came at him.

"You should've done when you had the chance!"Jennifer yelled.

"Gods I'm going to have to come up with another plan," Emily sighed.

Travis was almost freaked at the sudden treat f a heart attack. He had to calm them down a bit so he did this thing. He brought his fingers to his mouth and whistled. They all became silent as he began to talk,

"You guys are insane. I knew I should've kissed her last night, but I freaked. The only thing I could think of was to kiss her on her forehead. But don't worry I'm going to try at the volley ball game today."

"NO," Emily started, "That's to public! You just can't kiss her! How about during capture the flag?"

The girls agreed as they left the Hermes cabin. Then out of nowhere everyone threw there pillows at Travis. They all yelled 'you're the reason why they came in here yelling!' then they fell back asleep. The day went by slowly. Everyone waited anxiously for the time to come for the volley ball tournament. The girls thought they would wait by the lake as the time went by. Breana even dared to swim in the lake. But everything seemed surprisingly calmed. They were laughing and giggling until Travis walked by. Breana just got out of the lake when Travis looked over to her and waved shyly. She smiled and waved. Then Annabeth cupped her cheeks as she saw how Breana blushed.

"You two are soooo cute!" Annabeth exclaimed.

Breana chuckled as she slipped her baby blue and gold Bermuda shorts that had her nick name stitched on the side. She put on her white laced over shirt over herself, also. They started chuckling at Breana, then Percy walked by. Breana had water dripping off her body, so Percy manipulated it to make her fall down. Breana cocked her eyebrow at Percy he smirked as he talked to Ray from the Hephaestus cabin. Breana got up and walked over to Percy. She got in his face and narrowed his eyes at him. She didn't care when the volley ball game was she wanted to verse Percy again right here right now.

"Percy, My team vs. yours, me and you right now!" she growled.

Percy smirked harder and got closer to Breana's face and said,

"Gladly."

Breana stormed over to the volley ball courts while taking off her white laced shirt. She tied her hair into a high pony tail as Breana, Melina, Jennifer, Emily, and Naomi lined up behind her. Breana took her positions at the servers spot. Percy, Ray, John from the Apollo cabin, Brandon from the Athena cabin, and Travis lined up on the other side. Percy took the servers position on the other side, also. People started to crowd around as the game started. Jennifer passed Breana the ball as she threw the ball up and down. Percy was pretty good at this sport and he thought Breana would suck at it. Then he called out to her just to make this easier for him,

"No rules?"

Breana smirked and answered,

"No rules."

Then Breana bounced the ball on the ground then threw it up. She threw it up high, too. Breana jumped up and spun in the air. She hit the ball with her leg and it came down over the net with force and speed.

**Note: Breana was in volley ball when she was in eighth grade…and she was pretty good. **

Ray tried to hit the ball, but it just bounced off his face and landed on the ground. One point for the girls. Breana smirked as Percy dropped his jaw. Then Travis let out the words,

"Hot."

Annabeth called over to him and said,

"Hey Percy get your jaw off the ground!" She chuckled.

Percy called at him while saying,

"Hey Travis! Get your head in the game! I want you to crush heeer!" he growled.

Travis made a face at Percy and winced a little. Breana started bouncing back and forth waiting to get the ball back. Then she took off her white laced shirt and threw it to the side showing off her skull and cross bones bikini top with red roses on it. Then Travis blushed as Breana got the ball and threw it in the air. But as she threw it in the air she felt a rush of water hit her. She was too focused on the water to actually realize the ball but she hit it. It went over and Travis was too distracted to hit the ball. Breana blew a kiss towards Travis and waved at her. Percy growled as he wanted to choke Travis. Breana shook the water out of her hair and whispered to herself.

"No rules, huh?"

Then Breana Threw the ball in the air avoiding the water coming at her. She spun around as fast as she could then hit the ball with her arm sending it flying across the net. She even sent electricity through the ball so it would fly even faster. All the guys were too afraid to hit it so they just backed off. The ball hit the ground so hard the dirt flew in the air. Breana landed on the ground and brushed her pants off. Percy dug his nails into his pants and bit down on his lip. Then he yelled,

"Kill them! CHRUSH THEM! I WANNA SEE THEM GROVEL FOR MERCY!" Percy yelled.


	7. Change

As the dirt started to end its flight, the girls and boys were tied 40 and 40. I thought the game was supposed to end at 26, but they decided to keep going. Now it was the boy's team's turn to serve and Travis was up. He wasn't all that good at sports, yet he didn't want to look like a loser in front of Breana so he tried his best. Percy was drenched in sweat again and Breana even seemed to break a sweat. She was ready for Travis' pass. Then she locked eyes with Percy and she burned with fury. The same went for Percy. Then Travis threw the ball in the air. Breana looked back at Travis and winked at him. The ball came down Travis wasn't paying any attention to the ball. He smiled at Breana and the ball came down and hit him on the head. Breana put her hands to her mouth and snickered. Travis put his hand on his head. All of the girls were laughing and Percy seemed to be even more upset. He glared back at Travis and put gave him the 'hit it or die' look. Breana stood up straight and stretched out her arms. Travis smiled at her and Breana smiled back. Even if they were on an opposite team they still had their whole flirt cession going on, except when Breana and Percy gets super competitive. Yeah she can be all cute one second, but when Breana is playing sports she can get pretty cutthroat. Travis threw the ball in the air and this time he barley hit it over the net. Jennifer bumped the ball back to Breana and Breana bumped it to Melina and Melina spiked it over the net. Ray got it and then bumped to Percy, that's when the bloodshed began. The game was at the beginning of the end. Percy spiked the ball directly to Breana. Breana dove for the ball and bumped it over the net back to Percy. Percy got the ball and bumped it high in the air. This was Breana's chance to finally end this. She called over to Emily and she nodded. Jennifer ran over and grabbed Breana's wrist in a basket looking thing. Emily ran jumped on their wrist. Breana and Jennifer dipped and threw Emily in the air. You know in this ninja training that Breana and Emily do this would be called a basket toss. Emily went about ten feet in the air to right about where the ball was. She kicked her foot down hard and spun twice in the air. This would be called a kick double. The ball flew over the net with speed as the girls caught Emily. Ray tried to get the ball but it squared him right in the face. The girls cheered because they won. Percy gripped his hair; for he was pretty upset he lost against Breana, again. Then the girls huddled and began to chant a victory chant. The guys seemed a little bit peeved, except Travis. He went across the net to give Breana her congratulations. He ran across the net and picked up Breana without her noticing. She squealed a little as Travis spun her around a little.

"Put me down," Breana laughed.

He put her down and then hugged her.

"You did great," he said.

Breana blinked a couple of times and shrugged her shoulders. She snickered a little bit while bumping in to Travis a bit.

"Well I wish I could say the same thing about you." She teased.

Travis eyed Breana and then started laughing,

"You're playing me aren't you?"

Breana chuckled and put her arms around Travis' neck. She shrugged her shoulders then kissed him on the cheek.

"Sorry I'm a very sarcastic person."

He laughed while saying,

"I like sarcasms."

They looked at each other for a while then Breana heard someone calling her name. It was John from the Apollo cabin. Breana let go of Travis and ran over to John. Travis cocked his eyes brow at her and said,

"Where are you going?"

"John's going to teach me archery and some bad haiku's."

"Hey!" John exclaimed.

"Calm down," Breana told John.

Travis shrugged his shoulders and waved good bye to Breana. Travis let her go, but he couldn't help but be jealous. He actually never felt this way before. He didn't want Breana hanging out with John. I mean John's apart of the Apollo cabin that means he took after Apollo's looks. And everybody knows a girl can't resist Apollo. Thankfully Travis didn't know about how much time Breana spent with Apollo in Olympus. If he did he would be even more jealous. Travis shuffled back to his cabin miserably as Breana and John walked over to the bows in arrows laughing like they been friends since they were little. Travis got to his bunk and flopped down miserably. Then Katrina from the Aphrodite cabin. She was sort of a brat and she hated Breana ever since she stepped into the camp. She walked over to Travis and made a pouty face at him.

"Oh did your girlfriend off with some other guy?" she asked.

"Breana's not my girlfriend," Travis answered.

You may not know this, but Katrina had a crush on Travis ever since she talked to him. But now that Travis liked someone else and that she likes him, too Katrina didn't have a chance.

"Did you know that Breana is in love with Apollo?" she asked.

"Really?"

"Yeah, did you know she use to hang out with Apollo all the time when she went to Olympus? Apollo also was like 'Please marry one of my children, and I'll be so happy.' And Breana said she'd do anything to make Apollo happy."

Travis sat up and looked at Katrina.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, oh and she said she hates thieves. She actually said that when she was with John."

"So she is playing me?"

"Of course! Breana doesn't like that type."

Travis got up and walked out of his cabin. Then Katrina called over to him,

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go talk to Emily, she might have a plan. Because I want Breana to like me."

Then Travis left the cabin. Katrina sat on Travis' bunk and said,

"I guess that back fired."

Then Travis ran over to the Athena cabin to find Annabeth and Emily. Travis ran and ambushed Emily and Annabeth while yelling.

"Breana doesn't like me! SHE DOESN'T LIKE ME! Help me to get her to like me!"

Emily scratched her head and started to think of a plan. Then Travis went off freaking out again.

"She doesn't like thieves! I'm a thief, too! And she wants to be with an Apollo kid not a Hermes kid!"

Emily and Annabeth looked at each other and started talking,

"Well, yesterday Bree couldn't stop talking about you," Annabeth said.

"And I don't remember Breana saying anything about you being a thief."

Then Annabeth and Emily looked at Travis and shrugged as Emily though of a plan.

After archery class Breana gave John a hug and went back to her cabin and flopped down on her bed. She was tired and she wanted to go to sleep. Unfortunately, she didn't get that wish because Travis barged into her room saying,

"I can change!"

Breana jumped up started looking around in the room. She had no idea what Travis was talking about. The only word she could get out was,

"What?"

Then Travis bent down to her and grabbed her hand,

"I can change. I know you hate thieves and I know you wanna marry an Apollo kid, but I could be just as good. I can stop being a thief I'm not so sure about the Apollo thing, but I can try to act like one."

Breana waited a while and then she laughed.

"Are you insane I don't want to marry an Apollo kid. I don't want to marry anyone right now actually. And plus where did you get this thief thing?"

"Umm," He started, "Katrina told me and I will change."

Breana eyed Travis and then Breana took ten dollars out of her pocket and threw it on the bed. Travis started to sweat as he looked at the money on her bed. Travis couldn't help himself his hand jerked his hand forward and took Breana's money. Breana laughed and then began to speak to Travis,

"See you can't change and I don't want you to change. I like you just the way you are, and plus Katrina never liked me. What I really said was I hate the thief type, but with Travis it's different."

Travis looked down embarrassed. Then Breana picked up his head and started talking to him very slowly so that he could understand,

"Travis I like you for who you are, loser. And I want to…be with you."

He looked up and said,

"Like boyfriend and girlfriend?" he asked.

Breana nodded her head and then stood up.

"But it's not official until you…."

Breana stopped when Travis leaned in to kiss her. But there kiss was brutally interrupted by Percy's voice yelling inside Breana's cabin,

"Hey Sparky, it's time for capture the flag."

Breana bared her teeth and growled,

"I'm gunna kill him…!"

"Don't worry about it," Travis said, "We'll continue this later."

Then he kissed her on the forehead and walked off, but Breana stopped him. She walked up to him and grabbed a pen. She wrote something on his arm that looked like the words that said,

_Belongs to Breana and Breana only, try to flirt with and GET SHOCKED. That means you Katrina…._

Travis chuckled and then walked out of the cabin, but Breana stopped him again and said,

"Travis give me back my ten dollars."

He chuckled and walked out of the cabin while handing Breana the money.

"I'll be there in a little bit," Breana said.

Then he walked out of the room and waited until he wasn't in hearing distance from Breana's cabin. Then he yelled,

"Yes! BREANA LIKES ME! I finally have a girlfriend! Whooo!"


	8. Get the girl, not the flag

As Travis bellowed in accomplishment, some weird scheme was forming in the depths of Katrina's mind. She had happened to hear what Travis yelled. Well everyone heard what Travis yelled but that's not the point. Katrina didn't like the fact that Travis was with Breana, and she didn't like the fact that she wasn't with Travis. So she hatched a plan that will soon be put into action.

It was time for capture the flag and Chiron had happened to pick to unlikely captains.

"I'm choosing first!" growled Percy as he yelled at Breana.

"What happens to ladies first, Mr. Gentlemen?!" Breana answered back.

For a while Chiron hadn't let them pick their own teams, but tonight seemed kind of special. Like a 'what the heck is going to happen if I do this' kind of moment. Breana got into Percy's face as they fought who was going to pick first. Chiron decided that this was going to go nowhere so he stomped his hoof on the ground and flipped a drachma to see who would go first. The coin went up and flipped over and over. When it came down they all stared at it in amazement. The coin landed in Percy's favor and he chose first. Percy eyed Breana then looked at the people who were lined up getting ready to be picked. He smirked as Travis inched behind some people to hide from Percy. Annabeth dropped her jaw. But Percy did what we expected and he chose Travis. Breana bared her teeth and glared at Percy. She saw it coming, but she didn't think he didn't value his life. Breana smirked back and said,

"Annabeth."

Then Percy hit his head in final realization of what just happened.

"You pick my love interest I pick your," Breana toyed.

Percy bit down on his lip and said,

"Okay."

Then the picking came faster as they went head to head in their choosing. On Breana's side there was Annabeth as her co-captain, Melina, Ray, Naomi, and a bunch of other people. On Percy's side was Travis, Emily, Jennifer, and some other people who really aren't that important. Well as they waited on foot Percy and Breana shared some words,

"You're going down," Percy muttered.

"Tu Père," Breana chuckled back.

For the people who don't know French, Breana just basically said yo daddy. You know how people say yo mama? She just wanted to offend hid dad.

"How about you speak English."

"How about you go take a flight on a plane?"

Breana beat him in the smack talk contest, obviously. Then they heard the sound to let them know they were off and so they went.

Breana took off into the woods while taking her pencils out of her pockets. They grew to full length as she ran in the woods to get her plan in full motion.

10 minutes ago,

Breana's team:

"Okay Melina I want you to guard the flag with your life, unless it's Travis just give him the flag, basically. I've got a plan for him. And Annabeth I want you to use your smarts to get block everyone off from passing that invisible line surrounding the flag. You know the one I made up. And Naomi I need you to be as hyper as possible and get in everyone's way, and everyone else stay on guard."

They all nodded as they dispersed Ray stopped Breana. He didn't happen to catch what he needed to do. Okay you must know now that Breana hates Ray. She hates Ray because he had some issues with Emily's feelings. And she didn't like how he was a jerk to her all of the time. Plus Ray knew she hated him, too. So it was extremely brave of him to confront her.

"Hey Bree what do I do?" he asked her.

Breana snarled as he back off a bit then she spoke,

"First of all it's Breana to you, or your mighty wonderful Zeus' daughter. And second of all you stay out of my way."

He froze and backed off from her.

Percy's group:

"Okay what I want you to do is keep Breana occupied! Except Travis use your charm to stop Breana from whatever she's planning!"

They all agreed as they went there ways. Do you see the difference in the plans? Which one do you think is going to work? We'll see. But I already know.

Present time:

Breana ran through the woods in search of the person who had the flag. She dodged all of the enemies that came at her with perfect ease. Travis was running in the same direction of Breana, too. But he had the flag in his hand. They ran and kept running as fast as they could in the same direction. And then in a hot second they collided. There armor clashed as hard as possible when they fell to the ground.

"Ow…." They bother muttered out.

Breana put her hands to her head while saying or almost saying,

"You little mother-Travis?"

We all knew what she wanted to say.

"Hey Bree, how's it going?" Travis asked while getting up.

Breana chuckled while Travis helped her up. Breana looked out of the corner of her eye and noticed a light blue piece of material with a white border: the flag. She closed her eyes and looked as if she was going to cry. Travis put his hand on her face and looked at her intensely,

"Bree, what's wrong?"

Then Breana sprang her head forward and spoke to him gently.

"Travis our relationship wasn't official and that's still bothers me!" she admitted.

Travis' eyes trail away as he thought should he make it official now. Breana laced her fingers with Travis' and leaned into Travis like she was going to kiss him. Then she snatched the flag out of his grasp and took off in the other direction. She knew that was a good plan, but what she didn't know was that she left her left sword on the ground when she fell. She kept going as Travis stood there stunned. He didn't know what to do. Breana was playing him really well. He thought it was really conniving, slick, and

"Hot."

Travis stood there waiting to see what would happen next, and then Percy emerged from the woods yelling,

"Hey Travis! Don't be such a damn gentleman! TRIP HER SO SOMETHING!"

Travis shook out of his trance and started running after Breana. He thought this was sort of a fun cat and mouse chase. Then he felt a tug on his arm. It was Katrina. She stopped Travis and she seemed upset. She looked at Travis with serious eyes and then started talking,

"Aren't I better than her?!"

"What?" Travis asked skeptically.

"Breana! You like her and she's just a stuck up daddy's girl!"

Travis scratched his head and shrugged his shoulders. He's never been in this type of moment.

"Breana isn't like that, she's not stuck up or a daddy's girl."

There was a snap of twigs in the woods. Someone was approaching. Katrina smirked as three people came out of the woods. This was Katrina's plan. She lunged at Travis and she planted her lips on his. She didn't know who came and saw, but she did know she wanted someone to see. So they could spread it around. What she didn't know was that the people who saw were Percy, Ray, and…

"Breana…." Was the only word Travis got out.

Breana's eyes grew wide as she relived what happed over and over again in her head. The flag in her hand crumbled as she gripped it so tight it might as well have burst into flames. Percy shook his head while saying,

"Travis not cool."

Travis looked around and then planted his eyes on Breana.

"Breana, seriously it wasn't like what you're probably-."

"Save it!" Breana growled.

"No Breana you don't understand it wasn't like I swear!"

Breana dropped the flag and looked up at Travis. Her head popped up and she leaped in the air. She came down in an angle towards Travis, Katrina, Percy, and Ray. In her hand was a ball of lightning. What she really wanted to do was for Katrina and Travis, but she got everyone in the area. She came down while saying,

"You lying promise low down dirty unforgivable jerky cheat!"

Then in a second an explosion grew in the area.

Breana stumbled out of the woods with the scorched flag in her hand. When she was back at the camp people surrounded her asking her what the explosion was about. Her head was down and she didn't answer any questions they asked her. It wasn't until a few minutes where Melina and Emily finally asked the right question.

"Breana, were you crying? What happened in the woods?"

Breana bit her lip then threw her swords into the ground while saying,

"You might want to go and scrape up your campers that I left out there." She growled while walking towards her camp pulling her hair out of the pony tail it was in.


	9. Heartbreak hell

Since what happened between Breana and Travis the camp has been on alert. The camp hadn't been this tense since the war. Everyone avoided Breana because she was highly upset. Like the nest day she didn't even come out of her cabin. She missed breakfast lunch and dinner. Chiron even tried to go into her cabin. It honestly didn't work. Let's just say he had more hair going in than he did coming out. She only let Emily, Annabeth, and Melina in her cabin. That was it. Anyone else who came in the area of her door got a scary growl and thunder and lightning. This whole situation between the two of them affected the entire camp.

"Dude," Percy started while sitting next to Travis who was sitting on a log near the lake, "You know what you did with Katrina wasn't cool?"

Travis hit his heads before answering,

"Man, I didn't kiss Katrina! She kissed me! I would never do anything to hurt Breana. I know what she capable of!" he shuttered, "Plus, you know, I really like her. Her cloudy blue eyes that remind me of the sky during sunrise and how aggressive she is. She knows what she wants and that's just how in itself. Plus she's always herself. She not posing to be something else like half the girls I know."

Travis smiled. Then he heard a bunch of awe's behind him. It was Annabeth and Emily. They were both enchanted by Travis' words.

"That has to be the sweetest thing I've ever heard!" Emily said.

Annabeth sat down next to Percy and punched Percy in the arm,

"Why can't you be as Romantic as Him, Seaweed-Brain?!" Annabeth asked.

Percy rubbed his arm and yelped.

"Well I think that it's just sweet that Travis cares for Breana as much as he does," Emily started, "But how could you be so stupid Travis? Breana really, really liked you! She even thought you were "the one" but she obviously didn't realize how much of a jerk you were!"

Now Travis was getting upset he stood up and said,

"How many times do I have to tell you people?! I didn't kiss Katrina! Let me give you an analogy, I would never start eating hamburger one I started eating steak! I know that sounds stupid but I lo-"

He stopped to ponder his words. Emily, Annabeth, and Percy looked at him with a smirk on their faces. His face turned red than he walked away.

"He was about to drop the L-bomb, wasn't he?" Annabeth asked.

"Yep," Emily answered.

"Whipped!" Percy laughed.

Than Annabeth and Emily gave him an evil glare than got up and left.

Back in Breana's cabin Melina tried to pull Breana out of her bed.

"Come on, Bree, get out of bed. Enjoy the fresh air outside! Go talk to eagles or something. Just stop dwelling over Travis."

"Melina, I'm not going to tell you again, but, if I go outside and I see Travis I will cry. And if I see Katrina I'm going to be out for blood!" she growled.

"I'm willing to take that, just come on. Please?" Melina gave her the puppy dog look.

Breana looked at her for a while then gave in,

"Ugh, I can't take it. Fine I'll go outside but I'm going to kill you if someone ask me 'Breana did it really happen? Did Katrina and Travis kiss?' like I'm some pathetic puppy."

"Well you're acting like one."

"Am not!"

Breana chuckled while getting up to go outside. When they saw that she was out they paused. When Emily and Annabeth saw her they ran up to her and said,

"You're out! Finally!" Annabeth proclaimed.

Then Emily looked over her shoulder like she was looking for someone.

"Yeah great…."

Then Emily's eyes got big as Katrina walked by. Breana turned around to see what she was looking at and her eyes turned to lightning. She walked away from the group and headed toward her. When she got close enough to hear the conversation she was furious,

"I didn't want to kiss Travis but he was so pushy," she started; he was all like 'Breana isn't as good as you are' and stuff like that. I guess the boy really knows what he wants," than Katrina saw Breana and said in a harsh tone, "oh, hi Breana."

Breana walked up to Katrina and gritted her teeth while pushing her,

"Did you not read my note?" she asked.

"Oh I'm so sorry Travis was just so pushy I couldn't-"

"That's bull and you know it."

"It's not my fault your boyfriend doesn't like a daddy's girl."

"Come again?"

"You know Travis doesn't have time for a daddy who can't keep his zipper up, isn't that why they created that rule?"

Breana smirked at Katrina and it was the wickedest grin ever. Breana put her hands on Katrina's shoulders and…

"Oh! Was that a head-butt?!" Annabeth yelped.

"You little brat!" Katrina yelled while slapping Breana.

Breana isn't the type to let people push her around like that so she lunged forward and punched Katrina in the eye. They were on the ground ruffling it out as people began to gather around them. Some words were being thrown around which I won't mention. Annabeth wanted you stop the fight, but nothing could stop Breana once she gets started except…Emily.

"Emily stop her!" Annabeth yelled.

When Annabeth saw Emily she was doing the most unimaginable thing.

"Okay, okay, okay I got seventy dollars on Bree winning and I got fifty cent on her losing and I got a hundred on Katrina losing! Who wants to add to the pot?" Emily yelled while taking more bets.

Annabeth growled while going to find Chiron. When she did he was already on his way to stopping the fight. When he got there the fight was over and Katrina was laying on the ground lifeless with Breana standing over her.

"Did she…?" Chiron asked.

"Naw," Emily said, "She just wielded her unconscious. She won't be awake for days, trust me. Breana did that whole ninja knock-out thing to me our freshman year in high-school. I missed the entire Christmas break."

Breana wiped the blood off her knuckles and walked off but then Chiron stopped her,

"Breana you should get that cut checked out."

Breana looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Travis approaching her. Then she looked at Chiron with watery eyes,

"Why should I, it's not my blood."

Chiron looked back at Katrina and said,

"Oh dear."

Breana walked off leaving everyone staring at her. Travis didn't even have the heart to go after her right now. Especially, after what she just did to Katrina.

Breana went down to the lake to sit on the tree stump. She was on the verge of crying as she stared at the lack thinking. Percy, Annabeth, Emily, and Melina sat behind a bush just watching her every move. Making sure she didn't do anything suicidal.

"Can't she sense our presents?" Percy asked scared.

"Not right now," Emily answered, "She's not at her best."

They sat there in silence as Emily started,

"I have a plan. Percy go talk to Breana!" Annabeth chimed in.

"Why me?" Percy asked.

"Because you apart of the big three. You should be able to connect with her somehow," Melina said.

Percy shrugged uncomfortably then got up and said,

"Fine!

He walked over there and said to Breana in the most terrifying voice,

"Hey Bree."

Breana looked over at Percy and he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

"So how'd it going?"

"Go away."

"Umm okay…"

Percy started walking away then he saw Annabeth she had daggers coming out of her eyes. Percy turned around and went back to Breana scarred.

"So…"

Then Breana broke into tears and Percy had no idea what to do. He went over to her and patted her on the back with his finger tips while saying,

"Don't cry…, the sun's still going to come out? Um…please don't hurt me Lord Zeus…." He whispered.

Then lightning stuck right next to Percy's foot.

"Whoa!"

"Just go away!" she cried.

Percy turned around deciding to give up, but something came over him. He gritted his teeth while turning around. He walked over to Breana and put his hand out while saying,

"Breana," she looked up, "Come with, let me be your shoulder to cry on, I want to be your big brother."


	10. Firework lovers

Breana stared at Percy in awe wondering why he was being so nice to her. She growled and turned her head back towards the lack.

"Percy you may be my cousin and Annabeth may have wanted you to talk to me because of the whole big three thing, but you don't have to pity me! I understand I was played by that little thief! I should've actually seen this coming. From a child of Hermes," she chuckled, "Only he could pull something like this. I don't even know why I tried to love a thief's heart. I just want to go back to Olympus."

Percy sat down next to Breana and sighed,

"Now we're getting somewhere."

"What do you mean?" she sniffled.

"I can't believe you fell in love with Travis Stoll."

"I don't love Travis; I just liked him…a lot."

"Who are you kidding, Bree? You wouldn't cry over this guy if you didn't love him."

"That may be true, but I will still never forgive him for what he did. He has yet to feel my rage."

"Ha ha I think Katrina felt half of it."

Breana chuckled back,

"She got off easy compared to what I could've done to her."

"I see. Now I know never to get you mad…again."

Breana looked at Percy and they laughed.

"Feel better?"

"A little, but still confused."

"You're mine conflicting with your heart?"

"How'd you know?"

"Felt the same way about Annabeth. Don't tell her I told you, but I was afraid of liking her at first. I thought yeah she was cute, but if I stepped out of line she cut my head off if I wasn't careful. But I fallowed my heart and I'm happier than ever, er, more or less." Percy chuckled, "But since you're a little bit younger than me you wouldn't understand that much; since I'm obviously wiser."

"Oh, please I have more "wise" in my pinky toe."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

"Okay, I'll take you up on that if you promise me something."

"What?"

"Promise to forgive Travis and go to the firework dance prom thingy tonight?"

"I'll go to the prom thingy but I'm not so sure about the first one."

Percy thought about it first then said,

"Okay, deal."

They got up and started walking away from the lake laughing. Then Breana leaned into Percy and kissed him on the cheek. Not like an attraction kiss like a little sister kiss. She smiled as he blushed feeling a surge of electricity going through his body,

"Thanks, Percy," she started, "for being my big brother."

"No P-p-problem," he stammered.

Breana started to walk away as Percy fallowed her saying,

"Wait I have a question to ask!"

"What?"

"Can you teach me that ninja knock-out thing?"

Breana turned to Percy and bowed,

"Maybe later, young grass hopper."

They chuckled then kept walking.

Breana walked back to her cabin thinking about the talk she just had with Percy. When she got to her cabin door she realized that wasn't planning on going to the prom thing so she didn't have anything to wear. She cursed as she walked into her cabin then pushed open her cabin door and saw a big white box on her bed. She walked over to the box and opened to find a surprise from Zeus. There was a note in it also. She opened it and it said,

_To my lovely daughter who I would kill for if she'd let me._

Breana chuckled then said,

"Oh, daddy…."

Then Emily rammed through Breana's cabin door saying,

"I have a plan!"

Then Breana retaliated by saying,

"Let me guess its bullet proof?

"How did you know?!" **(Authors note: this actually happened in real life. I AM NOT JOKING…) **

As the day faded slowly the night sky began to fill with lights. People started to fill into the courtyard waiting for music to start playing. The first song that played was boom boom pow by the black eye peas. Everybody stated dancing once that was. Annabeth was dancing with Percy. He wore a dark green suit that kind of sparkled and Annabeth wore a gray dress that stopped above her knees with silver heels. Melina wore a black sleeveless dress that had black roses on the edges. And for some reason Nico Di Anglo was there and he wore a black suit with a red shirt. He danced with Melina. Emily wore a light-green dress with black converse and Ray wore a white dress and a hat that made him look like a pimp (hint, hint). Naomi…we didn't know what she wore because she was covered in the desserts from the dessert table. But Bree wasn't here yet. Travis sat at a tale looking like he just got run over by a tractor. He felt terrible. Then Breana walked in. She wore a long light blue dress that creased repeatedly as you looked down her dress. She wore silver eye shadow that made her eyes looked like they were dancing in Travis' description and her short black hair was crimped and had a blue flower clip in it. Travis sat up and said,

"Beautiful."

As Emily said,

"The plan is in effect."

Annabeth and Percy walked away from each other. Percy went to Travis and Annabeth went to Breana.

"Hey, Breana," Annabeth started, "You look beautiful. How about you come with me out side?"

"Umm?"

"Just for a second.

"Uh, okay?" she said.

Percy walked up to Travis and said,

"The plan is effect. You remember your line?" he asked Travis.

"I'm ready to get her back."

Breana and Annabeth walked outside where Annabeth gave Breana the slip.

"So Annabeth you brought me out here because?"

She turned around to find no Annabeth.

"Just great," she sighed, "I think Emily's was just to distract me."

Breana looked at the sky as Travis approached her. She sense his presents and said,

"What do you want?"

He choked before answering.

"I would like to tell you something."

Breana looked at him like she was waiting. Travis cleared his throat and started speak…well not technically speak more like sing,

"Um…We should be lovers!" she belted.

Breana's eyes got big and answered by saying in a shaky voice,

"We can't do that…."

Travis smiled and said,

"We should be lo-overs and that's a fact."

Breana chuckled while walking closer and saying,

"Just because you sing me Moulin Rouge doesn't mean that I'm going to forgive you."

"I don't want you to; I just want you to hear me out."

"I'm listening."

"I know you hate me right now, but I lo- lo- lo…"

"You loath me?"

"No! Oh, gods no! I wanted to tell you that. Umm when I look at the sky now I think of you. I can't get you out my head and you drive me insane. I think you're cute and beautiful. And the way you talk always makes me melt. And to know that you chosen me makes me so happy that I have you in my life. I want to be your Christian and I want you to be my Satine."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I love you!"

Breana looked at him stunned baffled and not knowing what to say. Her eyes filled with tears as she felt Travis' words touch her heart.

"Breana? What do you think? Please don't tell me I just made a complete fool out of myself?"

Then she put her arms around his neck and said,

"You had me at insane…."

Then Travis acted on impulse, he kissed her. As he kissed her a firework went off in the background making the moment even more special. He let go of her lips and looked at her with thoughtful eyes.

"I love you, too," She started, "But if you ever do that to me again, I will send you to tartarus!"

"Deal," he chuckled.

They started walking back to the party as Travis pinned a rose to Breana's dress.

"My Satine," he said while kissing her again.

Breana chuckled and asked,

"Hey, Travis did you ever finish Moulin Rouge?"

"No, why?"

"Because Satine kind of dies in the end."

Travis faces went pale ask he said,

"Seriously?"


	11. confessions

After the party they all went back to their cabins except Emily, Melina, Naomi, and Annabeth. They all bunked in Breana's cabin. Since she had so much room to herself. Like a slumber party. We all know what they went back there to talk about though. Travis went back to his cabin feeling like he was gliding on air. He was so happy that he and Breana made up. He actually fell asleep smiling, but he didn't know that something bigger was coming. Something bigger then all of them.

The next day was normal, except for the fact that Breana and Travis were all lovey dovey and stuff. All the girls thought it was cute, and all the boys thought he was whipped. They spent the entire day together, with the exception of Annabeth, Emily, and Melina spying on them from behind the bushes.

"Do you think she can sense us?" Annabeth asked.

"No, not right now. She distracted," Melina answered.

Travis and Breana were sitting in a field of flowers right next to the one filled with strawberries. They just sat there and talked. Travis picked flowers and put them in Breana's hair. It was cute in a nauseating way.

"Hey, Melina, isn't Zeus like major protective over Bree?" Emily asked Breana.

"Yeah," she started, "But he has no clue on what going on right now. You see he is off on important business he has to attend to."

"Like what?" Annabeth asked.

"That's none of your business, smarty."

Melina smiled.

As they argued about what Zeus had to attend to they missed an important part in Travis and Breana's conversation.

"So when do you go back?" Travis asked.

"In a week, I think. I don't even get to meet your brother."

"Yeah that sucks."

Breana looked up at him and he started speaking frantically,

"No I mean it sucks that you have to leave not that you're not meeting my brother. My brothers not that important right now."

Breana looked at her hand and smiled but that quickly faded as her blue eye became cloudy.

"I'm going to miss you," Travis whispered in her ear.

"Don't tell me that, you're going to make me smear my eyeliner." Breana chuckled.

Travis pressed his hand against Breana's face and moved her bangs out of her face. His eyes were big and apologetic. He put his forehead on hers and started talking to her in a whisper.

"Even though I only knew you for two weeks, I'm wishing that you could stay the rest of the summer. Why do you have to go again?"

Breana stood up and started raving on the subject,

"Well, Daddy said that I could be able stay for an approximated three weeks. That's when he gets back from Greece that I have to get back to Olympus where I'm safe and out of harm."

"You safe and out of harm here, aren't you?"

"I tried explaining that to him, too. He doesn't listen. He has a one track mine. I mean I swear it's like he doesn't have other Zeus children to pay attention to."

"I find you lucky."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, some half-blood children don't have the luxury you do. Zeus probably loves you so much that he doesn't want anyone else to have you."

"Maybe. I mean he could've easily sent me to this camp when I was little, but he didn't. He kept me with him when my mom decided she couldn't handle me."

He face turned grim then she turned to Travis and smiled.

"What do you mean?" Travis asked.

Breana sighed before answering then sat down next to Travis.

"I completely trust you and you promise not to tell anyone about my childhood?"

"Yeah, I promise," Travis promised.

Breana sighed then started,

"Well when I said my mom couldn't stand me I meant even before I was born. She was always asking for an apportion, but Zeus always told her to wait and have the baby. Maybe the child will be great. I know the child has a bright future in front of her. But what my dad didn't know was that when he was there my mom literally tried to kill me. Or mentally damage me. She'd do anything she could to hurt me. She'd drink until she passes out. She'd smoke and stuff, but what she really didn't know was that my dad put some type of barrier around me in her womb. He didn't love her as much as from at the end of my birth. Actually I was born prematurely. You see my mom was killing herself." Breana paused then began again, "Well she was on the verge of dying my dad had to take me out of her stomach four weeks before I was supposed to be born."

Breana looked down as Travis looked at her baffled. Then she looked at the sky and put her hand up while waving it around gently.

"You know I'm kind of thankful for my daddy. I love him for what he did for me. He was brave to me. I'm a strong Zeus kid. I'm actually stronger than any of my godly brother and sisters and I'm pretty sure my dad knew that. I can beat him in most battles if I wanted to, too."

"Doesn't that make you a titan?"

"No," Breana chuckled, "It just makes me special. In way."

Travis smile and hugged Breana,

"You are special."

Breana chuckled then got up and held her hand out to Travis.

"Come on, I want to go get something out of my cabin really quick."

Travis grabbed her hand and go up while they walked away hand in hand. Then Emily looked over at them and said,

"Wait their leaving?"

"What!" Annabeth stated, "We missed their entire conversation?"

"Oops…." Melina gasped.

"I'LL SHOW YOU OOPS!" Emily growled while jumping on top of Melina.

As they walked back to the cabin Percy was practicing with water and got it all over Travis. He ran over to them and said,

"Sorry sis, did I get you wet?"

Breana chuckled and said,

"Yeah it's cool Bro."

They chuckled and passed each other as Travis complained,

"You two are so worried about each other he didn't even notice that my shirt is completely drenched here."

"Calm down. I have a shirt you can barrow."

They walked to the cabin as Travis complained. When they got to the cabin Breana searched for the thing she wanted as Travis took off his shirt.

"Hey Breana where's that shirt you said I can barrow?"

Breana turned around and had the shirt in her hand,

"Here its right here…."

She stopped and looked at Travis' body. She walked over to him and handed him the shirt.

"I knew you were in shape, I just didn't know that you had a body," Breana stated.

"Huh?"

"I mean you look good without a shirt. That's all I mean."

Breana handed him the shirt, but instead of the shirt Travis grabbed Breana's wrist. He held her hand up to his lips.

"I want to kiss you, you know."

Breana looked at him wide-eyed,

"When did you become so bold?"

"When I realized I was dating you."

"Then?"

Travis leaned in to Breana and took a deep breath before kissing her. Breana placed her hands under Travis' jaw and he put his arm around her waist. This kiss was different then last time. This kiss was more intense then last time. Like really intense. Breana sat down on her bed and Travis put his hand down on the bed. Breana leaned back and Travis leaned on top of her. They both were clueless on what was happening, but it was happening. Travis unhooked lips with Breana long enough to move hair from her face. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I love you." They said at the same time.

Then coming barging through the door was Chiron and no other than Zeus. Zeus came barging in the door saying,

"Oh, my daughter how I have missed you! I came back early just to see-"

He stopped when he saw what was going on. Then Breana bit her lip and said,

"Hey, daddy," in a shaky voice.


End file.
